kevin_j_stephens_gaming_studio_and_propertyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin J. Stephen, Nicholas J. Stephen
' Kevin J. Stephen' (born September 21, 1997),' Nicholas J. Stephen' (born August 21, 2000) &''' Davis J. Stephen''' (born June 22, 2002) are the greatest American Video Gaming Masters and Experts on YouTube. They are know that they're The Joshula Family and that they're known to be the founders and the owners of Kevin J. Stephen's Gaming Studio and Gaming Property, and they are known that they have established a production company called Kevin J. Stephen Enterprises, Inc. As of December 2015, the entire KJS Family changed to white because they confirmed they love being white instead of black. They also confirmed that they're staying white forever and rest of the year. On August 21, 2018, they have officially returned as their former looks after promising they’ve change back in the future. The KJS' biographies Kevin J. Stephen biography Kevin Joshula Stephen '''(as known as KJ', '''KJS, ''DJ and Kevin Josh') was born and raised on September 21, 1997 to mother Diana Morgan Stephen and to father Malcolm Joshula Stephen in Brooklyn, New York. He is also educational at Brooklyn Technical High School. He joined YouTube, Twitter, Facebook, Game Jolt, IGN, GameSpot & Pinerest between fall and winter of 2014. On October 14, 2014, he made an announcement via Miiverse that he has joined YouTube and has become a YouTube Partner, so that way he can start some Let's Plays. He also confirmed that he has joined Facebook, Twitter, Game Jolt, IGN, GameSpot and Pinerest between November and December of 2014. As of 2015, he now has a girlfriend named Vanessa M. Stephen "Amber S." Nicholas J. Stephen biography '''Nicholas Joshula Stephen' (as known as''' Nick Josh', '''Nicholas Josh', NJ '''and '''NJS) was born and raised on August 21, 2000 to mother Diana Morgan Stephen and to father Malcolm Joshula Stephen in Brooklyn, New York. He is the first new-born brother of Kevin J. Stephen and has education at Brooklyn Technical High School. He is known to be the game master as well as his brother KJS at games he plays. On October 20, 2014, he made an announcement that he'd joined and became a YouTube Partner, and as well he joined Facebook, Twitter, Game Jolt, IGN, GameSpot between fall and winter of 2014. He'll be joining Pinerest TBA, as an another announcement by Kevin J. Stephen via Miiverse. He hasn't confirmed yet that he has yet more websites yet. As of 2015, he now has a girlfriend named Rachael M. Stephen. Davis J. Stephen biography Daisuke "Davis" Joshula Stephen (as known as Davis Moto '''and '''Davis Josh, DM, DJ, DJS) was born and raised on June 22, 2002 to mother Diana Morgan Stephen and to father Malcolm Joshula Stephen in Brooklyn, New York. He is the second new-born young brother of Kevin J. Stephen, and has an educational at Brooklyn Technical High School. He is also known as to be the game master as well with his brothers Kevin J. Stephen and Nicholas J. Stephen. On November 8, 2014, he had an announcement that he'd joined and became a YouTube Partner as well with his brothers, along with that, he joined Facebook, Twitter, Game Jolt, IGN, and GameSpot between fall and winter of 2014. He will have an announcement soon as of he'll be joining Pinerest TBA, as well with an announcement by Kevin J. Stephen via Miiverse. As of 2015, he has girlfriend named RPGmaster aka Noelle. Kevin J. Stephen Enterprises, Inc. Main article: Kevin J. Stephen Enterprises, Inc. They have established a production company on January 1, 2010 to produce their current presenter programming shows. DJvgBoy123VLGS, MikeGamer456VLGS & JeffGamer456VLGS Main article: DJvgBoy123VLGS, MikeGamer456VLGS & JeffGamer456VLGS DJvgBoy123VLGS (born August 28, 1997), MikeGamer456VLGS (born March 25, 1997) & JeffGamer456VLGS (born May 21, 1999) are the great gaming experts and the brothers of KJS. They are the assistants for KJS, NJS, & DJS as they play games. As of April 2015, DJvgBoy123 has left the KJS Family group and joined the jay black family: jay black (mommyjbab), bman (daddyjbab), brielle (brielle2011) & little a (kitten2008) in March/April 2015.https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHjzZdtwlQ However he'll be expecting to visit his brothers sometimes. MikeGamer456YT, JohnGamer456YT & JeffGamer456YT Main article: MikeGamer456YT, JohnGamer456YT & JeffGamer456YT Michael Q. Stephen aka MikeGamer456YT (born March 25, 1997), Jonathan Q. Stephen aka JohnGamer456YT (born October 13, 1998) & Jeffrey Q. Stephen aka JeffGamer456YT '(born May 21, 1999) are known to be '''The Quincy Family '''and they are brothers of Kevin J. Stephen, Nicholas J. Stephen & Davis J. Stephen. NaterTaterPlays & Cheweh Main article: NaterTaterPlays & Cheweh. NaterTaterPlays and his brother Cheweh became partnership with the KJS' and they are friends of KJS, NJS, and DJS. They love both The Joshula Family and The Quincy Family. Presenter programming 'Current shows *''The Videogamer'' (since February 22, 2011) *''The Game Master'' (since March 1, 2012) *''Videogamer's Studio'' (since September 24, 2013) *''Game Master's Studio'' (since May 1, 2014) *''The All-Star New Videogamer'' (since February 3, 2015)https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHihj-NkeA *''All-Star New Videogamer's Studio'' (since March 19, 2015) *''The All-Star New Gaming Master'' (since May 7, 2015) *''All-Star New Gaming Master's Studio'' (since June 1, 2015) *''The All-Star New Gaming Intermediate'' (since September 21, 2015) *''The All-Star New Gaming Expert '' (since January 1, 2016)https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHieqemZmQ *''All-Star New Gaming Intermediate's Studio'' *''All-Star New Gaming Expert's Studio'' *''Kevin, The All-Star Game Master'' *''Kevin, The All-Star Gamer'' *''The All-Star New Gamer'' *''All-Star New Gamer's Studio'' *''The All-Star New KJS Game Master'' 'Former shows' *''The Game Expert'' (August 1, 2010 – April 25, 2014) *''Game Expert's Studio'' (September 21, 2011 – March 19, 2015) *''The Gamer Intermediate'' (September 29, 2014 – February 27, 2015) (10 episodes unaired) *''Gamer Intermediate's Studio '' (January 1, 2015 – September 27, 2015) *''The Wii U Chat Show with Kevin Josh & Davis Moto'' (September 1, 2014 — November 5, 2017) References #https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADRUqGTJGUI_A #https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHihj-NkeA External links *Kevin J. Stephen at YouTube *Kevin J. Stephen at Facebook *Kevin J. Stephen at Twitter *Kevin J. Stephen at Game Jolt *Kevin J. Stephen at Miiverse *Nicholas J. Stephen at YouTube *Nicholas J. Stephen at Facebook *Nicholas J. Stephen at Twitter *Nicholas J. Stephen at Game Jolt *Nicholas J. Stephen at Miiverse *Davis J. Stephen at YouTube *Davis J. Stephen at Facebook *Davis J. Stephen at Twitter *Davis J. Stephen at Game Jolt *Davis J. Stephen at Miiverse Category:Kevin J. Stephen Category:Nicholas J. Stephen Category:Davis J. Stephen Category:1997 births Category:2000 births Category:2002 births Category:NaterTaterPlays Category:American Video Gamers Category:American Let's Players Category:Cheweh Category:Kevin J. Stephen's Gaming Studio & Gaming Property